


they say it was really just a small thing

by wyverary



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, idk what to say abt this fic except it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyverary/pseuds/wyverary
Summary: cold feet





	

**Author's Note:**

> so apparently i have to do Everything myself & the price u pay for that is the fact that i'm a bad writer & its almost 1 am so have fun
> 
> title from infinitesimal by mother mother

It starts slow. Helen shows up with wine, both women get drunk and watch crappy movies, Kamilah wakes up and quickly gets the hell out.

It doesn't happen again until after the case is solved. One night, Helen shows up with a bottle of wine. Then the next night. Drink, rinse, repeat.

And then it changes. Halfway through the bottle and the shitty romcom she kisses you, or you kiss her. And it makes sense. Kamilah has always been into women and with the way she and Helen fit together, it was only a matter of time.

Helen isn’t so certain in the morning. They didn't do more than some harmless making out, but she's still apprehensive. Probably about Gabe.

Kamilah was alone in the building again. Maybe it's just a sign.

She isn't even halfway back home before Helen's contact shows up on her phone. Helen wants to make it work. Kamilah doesn't have to think before saying "yes".

**Author's Note:**

> don't let this dismal fic be the only one im begging u 
> 
> anyway leave me hate mail down below or @ hanschen.tk or thearilow dot tumlr dot com


End file.
